


Picture Perfect (translation)

by Justine (InfntyOnHgh)



Category: overwatch, 守望先锋
Genre: Blind Character, Blind!Soldier: 76, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mild Gore, Trans Male Character
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/Justine
Summary: 自从得知了士兵76的面具背后是杰克·莫里森之后，死神便一直渴望着一个杀死他的机会。现在他终于如愿了。那么他为什么犹豫了？杰克又为什么拒绝看他？





	1. Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawkefeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkefeathers/gifts).
  * A translation of [Picture Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193885) by [Hawkefeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkefeathers/pseuds/Hawkefeathers). 



> 我在想着76的visor（战术目镜）会不会和星际迷航TNG里La Forge的VISOR原理相同的时候，有了这个点子。  
> 此篇献给汤不热上的abakkus。  
>  （TNG，即“星际迷航：下一代”的简称。VISOR 瓦肯星人La Forge的视觉辅助装置——译者注）

 

 

他有过很多时间来考虑，如果他和莫里森再次相见，他会对他做什么。六年过去，风云变幻，而莱耶斯从未相信他的老朋友真的死了。伪造死亡大概会对人产生这样的影响。不仅如此，他在一次黑爪的信息收集任务中还获得了一点无关紧要的事实：下葬的时候没有尸体。士兵76的出现不过证实了他的疑惑。

 而现在他们就在这里，士兵倒下之后，靠在了墙上，死神居高临下地站在旁边。莫里森的手指黏糊糊的，沾满了血，手套被洇湿成了一片暗红色。幽魂悄悄地从侧翼接近了76，然后用其中一把霰弹枪在他腹部开出了一个洞。多亏了他的强化改造和运气，他才没有立刻死掉。

 死神的笑声在昏暗的仓库里回响，带着硝烟的味道刺耳地摩擦着士兵的耳朵。“可悲啊。战斗指挥官莫里森被随意的 _一枪_ 打趴下了。你变软弱了，老头。”另一个男人的表情在护目镜后看不太清，但不难看出，他对这样的侮辱感到十分恼火。“退休没让你得到好的休息？”

 杰克冷哼一声，“退休个屁。你很清楚我们是怎么到现在这个地步的。现在，你是要开枪射我还是站在那里幸灾乐祸？我还有更重要的事情去做。”

  “哦？我使你感到无聊了？我猜你更愿意去揍扁街上的小混混，或者偷取一些过时的垃圾东西吧。”莱耶斯抱着胳膊，眼睛在面具后面眯成一条缝。他能从杰克沉重的喘息声中听出他呼吸越来越困难，但他并没有试图去取下战术面具来让自己好受一点。实际上，莱耶斯从没见过他不带着面具的时候。护目镜本身已经变得昏暗，并且开裂得无法修复了，已经起不了什么作用了。它起的唯一作用也只能是令人更难看清楚了，尤其是在昏暗的环境中。

 因为一些莱耶斯自己也无法理解的原因，目镜开始使他感到心烦意乱。于是他在受伤士兵的面前蹲下，用两只手指勾住他面具的底部。杰克的一只手立刻上来阻止他，但被他推开，接着面具就被掀掉，随意地扔在一边。面具下的脸几乎无法辨认；杰克的脸的下半部分是一大片的疤痕。一道尤其深的伤痕割裂了他的嘴唇，莱耶斯可以通过未完全合拢的口子看到牙齿。脸颊上的皮肤是发亮的粉红色，使人联想起熔化的蜡。而他鼻子的一部分显然是消失了。他脸上仅剩的没有布满疤痕的部分看起来也饱经风霜，皮肤上的皱纹显示出他年纪的增长。“该死。你的确变丑了。而且 _老_ 了。”

 而杰克，他似乎执着地凝视着前方，牙关紧闭着。“怎么，难道你没有？我记得你好像比我老那么几岁吧。还是你搞的那个什么破玩意有个永驻青春的副作用？你现在和那些吸血为食的漂亮男孩一样了？”(原文为pretty-boy blood sucker——译者注)

 莱耶斯怒吼起来。杰克不了解他从死亡线上被拉回来承受了多大的痛苦，或是他在身体每时每刻进行自我修复时忍受的疼痛。加布里尔没有一天不会望着镜子，看着自己扭曲的映像，看着违背自己意愿成为的东西。然后现在杰克也要在这里嘲讽他？

  “你认为这是个 _玩笑_ ？你毫不在乎地伪装死亡而认为可以把这些事当作 _从未发生_ ？”他一只手用力把莫里森推向墙壁，让他在自己伸手拿下骷髅状面具的时候大口喘息着。“看看你他妈对我做了什么！”一个冰冷的、死气沉沉的声音在他脑中告诉他，他自己的错也跟杰克的一样多，而很明显杰克也为此承受了许多。但莱耶斯一直都很善于把责任推卸给别人。

 当杰克拒绝看着他时，他感到怒火中烧。莱耶斯摇晃着这个男人，靠近他的脸。“我叫你看着我！ _看着我然后告诉我这是个玩笑！_ ”

  “我不能——”

 “别他妈扯淡了，莫里森——”

 “我说我不能看见，你个白痴！”

 莱耶斯正准备继续摇晃他时终于明白了。杰克的脸上有什么一直使他感到烦扰，除了那些可怕疤痕以外的什么。杰克的视线扫过他的样子。现在他看着杰克，真正地看着，他能看到那双浅蓝色眼睛里淡淡的雾状物。他并没有刻意忽视他。他 _字面意义上的_ 看不见他。

 杰克失明了。

 “这他妈是什么时候的事？”

 士兵嘲弄地笑了，嘴角边一抹阴沉的笑容。“你觉得是什么时候？你不是唯一一个在那天再也不同了的人，莱耶斯。但我仍认为我得到的更好。”

那么这个目镜一定有什么特殊的，因为莱耶斯知道曾经有些时候杰克绝对能看见他。但那都不重要。“行吧，既然我不能通过视觉展示给你，那我们尝试点别的。”他迅速地摘掉了杰克的手套，拉起他的手放在自己脸上。

 有一段时间，他们谁都没动。莱耶斯以为他得开始拽着杰克的手移动时，他感受到了第一次羽毛般轻柔的触碰。起初士兵的手只是试探性地移动着，好像他认为莱耶斯会咬他，但发现莱耶斯明显不会有任何反抗之后，抚摸变得更坚定。他从加布里尔的眉毛开始，描摹着新痕旧疤，勾画着先前没有的皱纹。接着他转移向下面，抚摩着棱角分明的颧骨和挺拔的鼻子，他注意到有些皮肤摸起来更粗糙，并且干燥而冰冷。 _像死皮_ 。但那是一张他认识的脸。他熟悉每一个棱角和凹陷。在另一生中他曾用数个小时在黑暗中描画这张脸，在他们能够独自相处时。在那些稀少的珍贵时光里，他们不是莱耶斯和莫里斯而是加比和杰克。莱耶斯因为这熟悉的、手指划过皮肤的感觉而太过分神，以至于当他看到眼泪从杰克的眼中渗出时吃了一惊。但他仍不愿率先打破沉默。

 

  “你这天杀的混蛋。”杰克的声音嘶哑而苦涩，“你把自己说的像个怪物，但我没看出又什么不同。” 他似乎知道莱耶斯要说些什么他根本看不见的事，就阻止了他。“别。你知道我什么意思。你觉得经过这么多年我没有记住你的脸长什么样？我闭着眼睛也能把它画出来，加比。”

  _加比_ **。** 杰克有很长一段时间没有这样称呼他了。甚至在那场改变了他们两人的那场灾难发生前就是这样。莱耶斯厌恶地发现，随着杰克拇指轻柔地描画着他的下唇，他的眼睛潮湿了。“你我都知道，你屁都画不出来。”

  “加比。”

 “嗯？”

 “你废话太多了。”

 任何莱耶斯想到的反驳的句子在他们的嘴唇相遇时从他脑中消失的无影无踪，他自顾自的想着，就闭这么一次嘴也没什么坏处。

 

 

**** _**And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded / Butyou have to die for me to see how to live** -Escape the Fate, Picture Perfect_

_**即使双目失明我也能将你如照片般完美地画出/** **但需你为我而死来寻得如何为生。**_

__________________________________________________

TBC

 


	2. Something ugly this way comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猛地扯下面罩，他在突如其来的眩晕感中挣扎着，他瞪大了眼睛看着科学家。“这是什么鬼东西？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我决定再多来几章，我计划好了这之后的一些剧情，但仍欢迎提出建议。

杰克拿着红色的目镜翻来覆去地看，在温斯顿期待的目光中观察着它的设计。“所以……确切地说，它的作用是什么？”

 

猩猩略带怒气地说：“我知道你很忙，杰克。但这份报告已经在你的办公桌上躺了两个星期了，你至少也该扫过一眼了吧。”“很忙”大概只是轻描淡写，他能看到男人眼睛下面深色的圆圈，掩盖住这几年生出的皱纹。金黄色头发里夹杂着的丝丝灰色更是证明了杰克不再年轻的事实。

 

指挥官叹了口气，拇指摩擦着目镜冰凉的镜面。“我知道，只是有太多事情发生了。黑爪最近很是活跃，我还得四处奔走试图避免暗影守望的事被媒体披露。”在提到那个秘密作战部门时，他的语气有一个苦涩的重音。守望先锋这几年已经在公众对其作用的质疑声中岌岌可危了，而暗影守望又在这时被曝光。杰克不得不在某个联合国委员会面前不断地游说，同时思考着莱耶斯他妈的在想什么。所以，这样一份有关新技术的报告被他忽略的原因显而易见。“就告诉我它的作用是什么吧。”

 

他没注意到温斯顿脸上同情的神情，但在一只巨大的手指轻碰他太阳穴时，他吓了一跳。“戴上试试吧，不过我得提醒你，一开始你可能会有点晕头转向。但我想你会发现这比起你现在的目镜是个进步。”

 

杰克看起来将信将疑，不过他照做了。在他把目镜滑到脸上时，他注意到目镜紧挨着太阳穴的地方有一种奇怪的感觉——像是皮肤下面有细微的嗡鸣，并不足以使人感到不舒服，但确实非常奇怪。当他睁开眼睛，透过目镜看到世界染上了橙红色时，并不感到意外。“好吧，我没看出这有什么特——”

 

他突然顿住了。嗡嗡的感觉加剧了，一条条信息涌进他的视野。红色渐渐褪去，一切变得清晰起来：房间准确的温度和湿度、撤离路线的长度、手臂侧面弹匣的数目。当他转过身盯着温斯顿时，一大堆信息猛地冲进来——猩猩整个装甲的轮廓、可能的薄弱点、相应的对策，以及各种通过已知数据对温斯顿和普通猩猩力量上限的比较。在一项项数据来去之间，他注意到，无论他的眼睛盯着哪里，信息读数永远在视野的正中央。并且他有一种“双重视觉”的感觉，似乎他的大脑接收了两次信息。这场信息的展览结束时带来了一种聚集在他眼底的疼痛——就好像他在电脑屏幕前坐了一整天使它们太过疲劳了一样。他闭住眼睛，试图抵御信息的过载。但过了一会儿他意识到—— _他仍能看到一切_ **。**

 

猛地扯下面罩，他在突如其来的眩晕感中挣扎着，他瞪大了眼睛看着科学家。“这是什么鬼东西？！”他竭尽全力才没有把目镜扔到屋子尽头。闭上眼睛使那些图像具有了一种奇怪的、单调的质感，使人感到极度的超现实。物体首先以轮廓的形式出现，然后一些微小的细节被勾勒出来。它们有一种几乎是梦幻般的视感。

 

温斯顿露齿的笑容会使那些不认识他的人感到不安，“令人惊叹，不是吗？这副面中具有一个神经元接口技术的构造，能够直接把影像发送到大脑的视觉皮层上，它甚至能够检测到红外线和紫外线光谱！想想它会多实用吧，杰克！”

 

杰克正要开口说他觉得那让他太想吐了，雅典娜冰冷的声音打断了他。“指挥官莫里森，您说过希望在莱耶斯队长归来时得到通知。”他的脸立刻沉了下来。

 

“很抱歉，温斯顿。我得和莱耶斯 **谈谈** 。”

 

杰克直到穿过走廊走过了大半的路程，才意识到他手里还拿着目镜。

 

 

\-------------------

他们大吼大叫着。然后他们开始争吵。

 

那个曾在深夜向他耳语爱意的男人现在滔滔不绝地喷吐着威胁和诅咒，控诉着他偷走了他的荣誉——然而杰克从未渴望过这个职位或是与它一同而来的责任。他突然明白了为什么加比变得如此冷漠，但早就为时已晚。

 

然后一切便淹没在烈火之中。

 

 

\-------------------

他的脸 **着火了** 。随着意识缓缓地恢复，那是他脑中的第一个念头。他不确定他的脸是确实在燃烧还是太过疼痛。杰克挣扎着把手拖过地面，随着动作呻吟着。他几次尝试，才用牙齿把手套拽了下来，而张开嘴巴时带来的一阵疼痛几乎使他又晕过去。

 

他的手指笨拙地戳着血肉，他发觉自己的皮肤并不是在燃烧，但也并没使他感到多少安慰——几乎每一寸皮肤摸起来都是潮湿的——他认定那些是血。很多地方的皮肤似乎整片的消失了，只留下戳刺肌肉与被撕裂皮肤的恶心感觉。他的双唇被一道参差不齐的伤口狠狠撕裂，而另一道几乎把他的脸削成两半。而当他意识到自己鼻子的一部分就那么消失了的时候，他几乎又昏厥过去。他的脸被彻底毁了，但他会活下去。他必须活下去。他直到试图用手勾画出眉毛上的伤口到眼睛的距离时，才意识到他一直睁着眼睛——双目圆睁，然而他却看不到任何东西。

 

杰克开始疯狂地眨眼，试图理清他的视野，但在白炽的疼痛划过双眼时痛苦地嚎叫起来。他回忆起一道刺眼的闪光和可怕的高温，他在疼痛的迷雾间意识到，爆炸使他失明了。他回想起最后一样他清楚地看到的东西，是加布里尔因愤怒而扭曲的面孔。

 

_加比！_

 

杰克强迫自己跪坐起来，血液泼溅在地板上的声音使他感到不安。他即刻感受到了其他爆炸导致的损伤，然而他没有办法得知它们的严重程度。但他现在不能关心那些了。莱耶斯离爆炸中心更近，如果杰克都受了这么重的伤，那么他呢？

 

他必须得知道。

 

杰克小心翼翼地向前爬去，在手指触碰到冰凉的镜面时停了下来。尽管情况如此糟糕，好奇心仍促使着他用手指抚过它的表面，然后他发现它感觉很熟悉。这是那个温斯顿在一切偏离正轨之前展示给他的那个战术目镜。他的眼睛伤的如此严重，它还能起作用吗？他努力回想着它的运转方式——什么把影像直接投影到大脑之类的东西。要那样做他不需要眼睛，对吧？只有一种方法能够验证。

 

紧咬着牙，他把面罩按到脸上，感受到了那阵同样的嗡鸣感觉。它接入带来的强烈感受几乎使他把面罩从脸上抓下来——它给他已有的大量疼痛增添了新的一种——但他设法控制住了自己，这时世界慢慢清晰起来。一开始很难看清东西，这些火焰和烟雾一定影响了目镜的传感器，一切都模糊不清，就好像在水底下看东西似的。但这总好过他之前陷入的黑暗。

 

而且，这使得他能够看到加布里尔·莱耶斯俯卧的身形——他被困在曾是瑞士总指挥部屋顶的一堆废墟里。

 

后背涌过的一阵冰冷的恐惧感促使他站了起来，蹒跚着走过几步或是十几步来到他身边。他重重地跪倒在他身旁，端详着他，同时犹豫着是否要去触碰他。加布里尔流了血，但因为从头到脚的一身黑衣而无法看出有多少。突然杰克被一堆信息淹没——计算着加布里尔身上没被掩埋部分的伤口——哪些骨头疑似骨折，哪些器官可能破损。最令人不安的是一条直指向右的直线，记录着加布里尔越来越缓慢的心跳。

 

“不！该死的！你不能死在我手上！ _在你让我受尽了那些之后！_ ”他的声音沙哑，因烟雾而刺痛着，并且由于他脸变得的一团糟而含混不清。他不再在乎他脸部的疼痛或是他们周围熊熊燃烧的烈火。他要把莱耶斯弄出去，一旦确认他不会死了，他就会狠狠揍他一顿。

 

几小时之后，他只落得坐在他曾深爱的男人的尸体旁，思考着一切是如何变成这样的。


	3. 'Cause the love that you lost wasn't worth what it cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有多少次杰克独自蜷缩在废弃房屋中黑暗的房间里，盲目地试图阻止自己的身体散架？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我将这章献与Tumblr上的jara257，一些灵感来自于http://jara257.tumblr.com/post/146009857459。天啊，那可真痛。

加布里尔在昏暗的光线中，仔细地观察着杰克。士兵正在一个肮脏的水池旁，小心的把针穿过皮肤，缝合着身侧的伤口。在加比的胁迫下，他极不情愿地透露了最近的一个安全屋的地址。有了死神的暗影步技能，他们很快便到达了这里。这场旅途弄得杰克几乎要吐了，加布里尔因此感到了一种得意的满足感，但他最近得知的消息破坏了他的心情。

 

杰克瞎了，自从瑞士总部的那场爆炸以来就是。不知他用了什么方法把自己弄了出去，并且成功地向全世界隐藏了自己活下来的事实。加布里尔曾经去过他的墓地，见到了他们为他竖起的纪念碑，他厌恶地说了些讥讽的话，却觉得反常的空虚。他已经习惯了去恨这个男人，对于他的死讯本应该感到高兴，但有一部分的他却拒绝接受这个事实。然后几个月前他又得知杰克还活着，并且仍旧善于做他的肉中刺，但他显然不再是以前的样子了。

 

他们谁也没提那个吻的事。

 

看着他这样处理伤口很奇怪。杰克不得不依靠触觉来引导手指缝合伤口，而他的双眼木然地盯着前方碎裂的镜子。加布里尔可以看见他的整个后背，布满了新伤旧疤，他记起了来自他们光辉日子的那一些，而记忆最清楚的是杰克脊椎底部靠右的一条。在智械危机最严重时，那个智械几乎毁了杰克。如果不是安吉拉的介入，他大概永远也参加不了战斗了。那时她还没有对女武神进行完善，所以伤口留下了一道难看的疤。但这是个提醒——情况本来会更加糟糕。

 

那里也有新的疤痕。他左肩胛骨下有一道，大约有25美分硬币那么宽*，就好像曾经有什么东西穿了过去一样。而他肋骨下则留下了一道永久的深沟，似乎他曾差点被切成两半。那些和其他的一些近期的伤痕看上去似乎只是在最基础的护理下愈合的。然后就是那些来自于爆炸本身的伤疤：杰克上身和手臂上成片的皮肤布满了烧灼和融化的痕迹，就如他的脸一样。这些都是丑陋的东西，与杰克过去黄金男孩*的形象互相交织。有多少次杰克独自蜷缩在废弃房屋中黑暗的房间里，盲目地试图阻止自己的身体散架？

 

“你要干些什么还是打算接着盯着我看？”杰克低沉沙哑的声音把他从沉思中拉出来。加比眯起了眼睛，想着莫里森是不是对自己的视力障碍夸大其词了，但杰克那双浑浊的眼睛仍然凝视着前方。

 

“ **我操** *，莫里森，你听起来就好像近来在用小石子漱口一样。怎么了，最近独来独往*没怎么和人说话？”

 

杰克转了下头，似乎是要去看一眼他。“真有趣，嗯？被炸弹炸到脸竟然能毁了你的声带。你是什么借口？黑爪那儿没有润喉糖？试试加蜂蜜的茶吧，我听说那有奇效。”

 

“至少我不是什么衰朽的老男人，试图扮演动作英雄。我是不是应该给你拿根拐杖和一副墨镜？我确定这附近有一些童子军 _发了疯似的_ 想要个机会来赢得他们的勋章。”这个攻击方式太过卑劣，加布里尔自己也知道，但他早已不在乎了。不过，杰克下句话大概是他应得的。

 

“总好过一具甚至都意识不到自己已经死了的尸体。”

 

加布里尔咆哮着，带着一道烟迹出现在屋子那头，他掐住杰克的喉咙把他按在墙上。杰克瞪大的眼中带着毫不掩饰的恐惧——在如此不设防的时候被人攻击。然而这副表情只不过使得死神掐的更紧了。“那又是谁的错呢？嗯？谁逼我成为这样的？你偷走了我的 _一切_ ！我的职位，我的荣誉， _我的人生_ ！你说过这是属于我们彼此的但 _你从我眼皮底下偷走了所有！”_

****

_** 双手被束缚着，困在一间半面墙都是一块屏幕的房间里。“你要知道我永远也不会背叛杰克。” ** _

_** “你对他很忠诚嘛。很好。” ** _

 

杰克剧烈地喘息着，试图把加比的手从他喉咙上掰开，但那足以弄伤一个普通人的力气甚至没能使死神的手指抽动一下。杰克脖子上的士兵牌在他手套上金属片的撞击下叮当作响。有些什么使加布里尔感到不太对劲。 _四个。他应该只有两个的，怎么会有四个狗牌？_

 

杰克用来缝合伤口的针吊在未缝合完的伤口上。细线拉扯着皮肤的感受使杰克的侧腹一阵颤抖。“你一直…那样说。可是…那他妈根本讲不通。”杰克的呼吸声听起来很痛苦，但加布里尔此时很难去关心这些。“你和暗影守望干的那些事…还有瑞士总部的事。那怎么都是我的过错了？！”

 

**_ “他夺走了我的一切！” _ **

 

死神凑近了些，气味刺激的烟雾灼烧着杰克的鼻腔。他感受到加布里尔喷吐在他皮肤上冰凉的气息，发觉加比一直没有再把骷髅面具戴回去。“我注定要领导守望先锋，而你清楚这点。所以你在我背后狡猾地偷走了它！你参与进来完全是为了自己。你根本不顾及别人是否受伤！”

 

随着困惑在心中扎根，杰克的挣扎越来越微弱。“你他妈的在说些什么？我从一开始就告诉过你我不想要那份工作。实际上是他们把它推下了我的喉咙！你就在现场！该死，我试图让他们把这份工作给你！

 

加布里尔咆哮着，加重了手上的力道，把杰克像个布娃娃一样用力摇晃着，他感觉到爪尖划破了皮肤。“你演了一出好戏，我得承认，但到最后你还是得到了它，同时我不得不去做你们的脏活，而所有干的不错的任务都归功于你们。你根本不知道我们在做什么，是吧， _阳光男孩_ ？忙着当守望先锋的海报男孩而没有注意到自己的一员失踪了。”

 

他感到杰克瑟缩了一下，士兵的眼睛可能确实呆滞而无用，但仍像那些年一般传神。而现在它们充满了内疚。“我们用尽了一切方法去寻找艾米丽，你知道的——”

 

_“我不是在说她！”_

 

“那…那你在说谁？”

 

“你个自大的 _混蛋_ ！”莱耶斯最后一次把杰克推向墙面，然后松开了他。杰克靠着墙壁慢慢下滑直到坐在了地上。一只手立刻去按住了身侧流血的伤口。加比微弱的，颤抖的一部分想要无比想要去帮助他，但很久之前他就不再听从于那部分了。“我在黑爪手里三个星期。 _他妈的_ 三个星期，而你没有一次试图派人去找寻我。我不得不把自己弄出来因为某些人甚至都懒得去管自己的人在哪里。我本以为我对你意味着什么，杰克*。”他气恼地发现说最后一句话时他的声音嘶哑。

 

杰克空余的手猛地砸向地面。“我不知道，该死的！我怎么能？你把一切都搞得那么神秘，甚至都不让你的手下和我说话。没人告诉我一丁点有关你在干什么的消息。”他用掌根揉着太阳穴，熟悉的疼痛因为叫嚷达到了新的等级。他在上唇上尝到了血，这才发现他的鼻子在流血。

 

加布里尔气愤地骂嚷起来，手指痒痒着想要去拿他的枪。“你有没有想过我不让你参与暗影守望的事是为了你好？不能让漂亮男孩莫里森和那些黑暗肮脏的东西搅和在一起。你不可能在那里待得住。”他本不想承认，但话已经无法收回了。尽管杰克升职之后的紧张起来的气氛和暗影守望的一些事情迫使他们分开了，加布里尔仍然禁不住去关心杰克。“那他妈的都不重要。”

 

“加比…他们对你做了什么？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*直径为24.26mm

*原文Golden Boy

*原文为西班牙语 =shit

*原文lone wolf routine 意译了


	4. If this is love, baby I want out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在他陷进最大的一面显示屏前破旧的皮椅里时，他感到一阵颤抖划过后背。如果他找到了加比想要他看到的，那也许会改变很多事情。或许是修补他们变得混乱不堪的生活的第一步。  
> 或者，那会使他们的世界就此坍塌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于我们能看到一点点剧情了。  
> 这篇也是受jara257漫画的启发。  
> 同时感谢penteom，他给我提供了一些想法。

加比没有告诉他。

老实说，之后而来的沉默中杰克很担心加比会打他。或者更糟。令他意想不到的是一阵低吼之后传来颤抖的喘息，“我猜测你是来这片地区搜索黑爪的旧基地的吧？”

这完全不符合逻辑的猜测使杰克措手不及，“嗯。但那有什么关系，和…”

 “如果你想知道，那里会是你得到答案的地方。我给你三天时间，然后那里会被毁为灰烬。”

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

两天后他带着满脑子疑问出现在基地。他本可以快些，但他确实需要休息一天，给自己做些缝补。并且他也得去搜寻自己的仓库，来更换一下目镜。他现在只剩下两个了：他正戴着的那个和一个备用的。他迟早得为此做点什么，但那是在其他时候担心的问题了。

发生在加布里尔身上的事，无论是什么，都要更为重要。

自从加比告诉他黑爪俘虏了他三个星期，他就一直在思考。即使是有暗影守望那样的安全保障，他也该知道点 **什么** 的。杰西原来总是通过模糊的叙述的暗示告知他，但枪手渐渐对暗影守望的行动感到大失所望，最后离开了。杰克后悔没有向他施压以寻求更多的信息。

这个基地本身很容易进入。废弃成了这个样子，看起来黑爪认为只留下最少的安保就足够了，进去就像小孩子过家家一样简单。东西上覆盖的一层厚厚的尘土显示出近几年都没有人来过这里，但他仍然保持着警惕，太过自信，以至于让自己挨一枪就太不划算了。或许会更糟。

加比实际上没有给他任何搜索的线索，所以他有点摸不清从哪里开始。他想从这一排电脑控制台开始和从其他任何地方开始没什么区别。发现这里居然还有电力，他有些微微的惊讶，但又想到这附近肯定有一台发电机。这不重要。在他陷进最大的一面显示屏前破旧的皮椅里时，他感到一阵颤抖划过后背。如果他找到了加比想要他看到的，那也许会改变很多事情。或许是修补他们变得混乱不堪的生活的第一步。

或者，那会使他们的世界就此坍塌。

不过，现在再推迟这件事没有任何意义，无论如何他迟早都要看过这些。电脑长期未经使用，启动的非常缓慢，他依靠着一件守望先锋的破解工具才进入了系统。从访问记录开始，杰克惊讶地发现上一次的登录几乎是瑞士基地被摧毁五年前了。如果他没记错的话，那大概是杰西退出暗影守望的时间，也是加比从冷漠转为彻底的敌意的时候。无论他将要看到的是什么，一定与那有直接联系。他又查找了一会，直到他找到了一个视频文件的合集。日期范围长达三个星期，一共有 **七百八十五个** 文件。感到莫名的绝望，杰克点开了第一个。

_**  “ ** ** 你该知道我永远也不会背叛杰克。” ** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

七百八十五。这就是那个神奇的数字。这是黑爪用他自己的脸和声音来使加比把不满转为仇恨的次数。

**   _“_ ** _** 他夺走了我的一切！” ** _

他不知道眼泪何时开始滑落，他可以在目镜下面感受得到它们，这让他的皮肤和那坚硬的材料粘在一起。他恶心地喊叫一声，摘掉了面具，竭力控制着自己不要把它扔到屋子那头。一时间，黑暗使得他松了口气，他不用再看着显示器和他一生中最糟糕的失败。他把脸埋在手中，回想着从他的“二重身”口中滔滔不绝吐出的话。基督在上，怪不得加比这样恨他。

**   _“_ ** _** 你是个很好的性伙伴* ** ** ，我得承认。但你要知道我这样做不过是为了更进一步。危机时候你让我做你的二把手，不是吗？” ** _

_**  “ ** ** 我当然想要得到那个位置，否则我就是个傻子。但我们不能伤了你的感情，不是吗？” ** _

_**  “ ** ** 你和我提出的分手真是天赐其便，省得我自己去提出来了。” ** _

_**  “ ** ** 你被分配到暗影守望是我这一生中最棒的事。你不会再烦扰我，我也不用盯着你了。” ** _

_**  “ ** ** 你不会以为这一切结束之后我们真的会结婚吧？难道你这样想过吗？” ** _

他把旧了的链子从衬衫下面拽出来，紧紧地抓着那些士兵牌，如果没有手套挡着，它们早就陷进他的掌心了。其中两个是他的，而另两个，是他在瑞士总部从加比的尸体上拽下来的。它们边上是一对简单的指环。那枚金的，他得到它的时候是他一生中最幸福的时刻。而那枚银的，是在最糟糕的时候，被扔还给了他。

**   _“_ ** _** 结束了，莫里森。这东西再也起不了作用了，你看得出来，不是吗？ ** ** 这还有什么意义可言？” ** _

而那是在加比被迫看完这些之前。被迫连续几个小时看着他曾经爱过的男人讲述着这样糟糕的事情。他们强迫他清醒着，从不让他有超过一个小时的睡眠时间。起初加比知道这是假的。他反抗过，嘲笑他的俘虏者，指出他们所有关于杰克的样貌或者声音转调方式的错误。但他眼中的反抗渐渐黯淡，终于被强迫接受的信息给压垮了。杰克不能因他最后喷泄的仇恨而责怪他，他坚持了那么久已经是一个奇迹。他该怎么治好他？他能吗？

 “他妈的七百八十五次。”

他不该放松警惕的。等他注意到轻柔的脚步声时，为时已晚。随着一声枪响，一阵剧烈的摇晃，他的肩部痛苦地 **炸裂** 开来。他忍不住痛叫出声，立即用手抓着肩膀，血从伤口里涌出来。愚蠢。太愚蠢了！他不应该摘下目镜的，尤其是在这里。

他盲目地摸索着目镜，直到手指抓紧了它，才松了一口气。然而一枪托狠狠打在他的手背上，迫使他松开了手指，目镜飞出了他能够到的距离。第二击的目标是他没有防备的面部，他被击倒在地，落在受伤的肩膀上，倒抽了一口凉气。笑声如同揉碎的天鹅绒，在耳中回响，他感到自己渐渐昏厥。

_“_ _七百八十六(Sept cent quatre-vingt-six*)。”_

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

杰克不在这儿。

死神可以看到他曾经来过的痕迹。许多地方积的尘土被扰乱，地上还有深深的靴印。但他的人却不在这儿。加比在旧基地中慢慢地移动，在每个拐弯处都些许期待着撞见杰克。但这里空无所有。在来过这里之后杰克就离去了吗？

看到电脑显示器使他僵住了。上面有一幅他自己原来样子的图象，脸色严峻，眼神冰冷。那是一个视频的暂停画面，标题栏写着“对象：莱耶斯——记录785号”。屏幕上的莱耶斯肌肉绷紧地站立着，充满了仇恨和痛苦。那就是他逃出这里的那天，他即将开始在暗影守望煽动反对意见的那天。

说实话他并不记得在这里发生的大多数事情了，他只知道当他终于逃出这里的时候，他充满了彻底摧毁杰克·莫里森的欲望。他甚至没有意识到他向前迈了几步，直到感到脚下踩碎了什么东西。向下望去，过了一会儿他才认出那些红色的碎片是什么东西。他停下来从地上捡起破碎的目镜，低沉地怒吼一声——在他意识到那是什么，而又意味着什么的时候。

镜面上抹着一道血迹。

他急切地向显示屏那里走去，很容易发现控制台上泼洒的血迹和一旁翻倒的椅子。杰克的步枪在桌下，似乎是被踢进去的。他快速的检查了一下，发现弹夹是满的。无论这里发生了什么，杰克一枪没开。是有人偷袭了他吗？ _他在哪儿？_

过了很长的一段时间他才发现地板上有另一对脚印，更小也更精致。一个人曾经轻轻地走过这里，走向控制台，又离开了。门边的脚印旁还有一串血迹，才刚刚冷却。看到门上用杰克的旧军刀扎着什么东西，他的呼吸加快了。

那是一对狗牌，他在杰克的脖子上见过的。 _两对_ ，他提醒自己。他飞快地抓起它们，几乎弄折了链子，而在看到上面挂着的其他东西时哽住了。戒指。一对他以为永远也不会再见到的戒指。

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

加布里尔小心翼翼地审视着那个银色的圆环。“一个戒指，杰克？认真的吗？”

杰克的脸涨得通红，这种景象一般在加比在他耳边说些下流笑话时才会出现。“这不是说我在向你 _求婚_ 或者别的什么。如果你不想要，那就别拿了！我只是在想…你知道，这可能会很不错？能让这些看起来更真实的一点东西。”

加比皱起眉，“我们不需要戒指来做到那些，亲爱的*”

杰克抱起胳膊，然后 _撅起了嘴_ （我向上帝发誓他的确这样做了）。“我知道。我只想给你一点什么，好吧？我不会逼你拿的。”

 “好吧，现在把那个该死的东西给我。”

一个月后他给杰克的那个金指环花费了实在不可理喻的一大笔钱。但杰克还给他的那抹微笑是他见过最美好的东西。

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

这好像一记重拳击中腹部——看到杰克留着这些戒指那么长时间，这使他困惑而惊讶。这与那个人身上他所相信的一切都不相符。如果你从未爱过一个人，你不会留着这种东西。也许是当作一件战利品，但他为什么把它挂在胸口？他突然想起他把戒指扔还给杰克时他痛苦的神情，就好像他的整个世界毁于一旦。但加比不能再容忍事情这样发展下去了，那是在折磨着他们两人。

然后黑爪俘虏了他，他便忘记了当初为何在乎。

他没有意识到自己的双手在发抖，直到士兵牌与手套撞击的声音引起了他的注意。他正要把它们丢进口袋，然后把这个地方毁掉时，一点红色映入了他的眼帘。抬起刻着杰克名字的士兵牌，他看到上面被人仔细地用鲜血印上了什么。

那是一只蜘蛛。

 

 

 

 

*呃 a good lay

*显然，那是一句法语。不过为啥是786啊

* cariño 西班牙语

 


End file.
